


Sunshine boy

by PomegranateDeathBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Goths, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Walks In The Woods, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomegranateDeathBoi/pseuds/PomegranateDeathBoi
Summary: A little orignal story that popped into my head. :D (characters are oc and English is not my mother tounge) i appreciate constructive criticism :)
Kudos: 5





	Sunshine boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a short oneshot og story these characters are both oc's let me know if you want more of them. This is my first time publishing any work since my cringy wattpad self insert y/n days. and English is not my first language. be nice

The sound of someone urgently banging on wood finally wakes me from my restless slumber. I sigh as i roll out of bed to go check the door, wrapping a sheer black shawl around my shivering body, I must have forgotten to light the fire again. As i near the door I can already hear agitated mumbles behind it.  
Ugh.  
Not this again. And at this hour? Honestly do these people not have standards?  
I pull the door open and glare at the small gaggle of people in different colored hats staring back at me. At least they had the audacity to have a fashion sense this time. "What" I growl. The man at the front jumps back startled. I stifle a chuckle. "What" i repeat in a kinder tone this time.  
The man slowly comes closer, taking a bundle from one of the others as he does.  
I wonder whats actually in that mess of colorful blankets, but only for a small moment, because as soon as it starts to cry i know what it is. At that point it's too late though because he has already handed me the dreaded thing.  
Stretching my arms as far away from myself as i dare i take a good look at it. Snot is dribbling from its squished button nose, straight onto his mouth, witch has luckily stopped crying. The wee thing looks at me with peaked interest. Tilting it's head ever so slightly making the dark brown curls on it's head bounce. Just as i begin to think it may be a little cute it starts wailing again.  
I hate babies.  
"Can you heal him then?" A weak reedy voice belonging to a child in a vibrant purple hat asks.  
Oh. I almost forgot.  
They're here for Sunshine boy. "HELIO" I yell.  
Then i start to laugh, a deep brutal painful laugh. A small salty tear escapes my right eye.  
The people in the hats look at me with shocked surprise like I've either gone insane or sprouted wings and flown away, some of the more confused ones join me with uncertain laughter. Then, as abruptly as I started i stop. The solemn look returns to my face as i give the man his baby back.  
"If you want him fixed up i'm not who you're looking for," the silly hat people continue to stare at me as if i'd just thrown their babe of a cliff, "I may look like it but I DO NOT do magic. If you want that you need Sunshine boy over there" i finish my sentence by pointing at the house straight across from mine, a lovely cottage painted pastel yellow with a well tended-to garden and a white picket fence. Just before i cann yell his name again, he bursts out of the door in what might be his most flattering outfit yet, a white collared shirt, cream pants and a yellow waistcoat. The light colors matching beautifully with his deep brown skin, and when he smiles his dark eyes sparkle so violently in the early morning sun it almost seems they are glowing. I can't help but smile back at him, my sunshine boy.  
I shake my head. Stupid. He's my neighbor, and he does magic, not something i should get myself into, but yet...  
"Oh! Is that a babe!" he gasps, running straight towards us and snatching up the wee human. "What seems to be the problem with you?" he almost sings to the infant in a voice as soft and sweet as honey. "The poor thing's got a clod! Dear me let me fix that for ya." Helio exclaims as he chants some sort of healing thingie under his breath, in a few moments he finishes and with one swift movement swings the baby giggling and snot-free back into the man's arms.  
"You may be on your merry way again, Ladies, Gentlemen, Everyone." he finishes with a soft smile of bliss as we both watch the group vanish behind a wall of fog and trees.  
Helio turns to me, "What a way to wake up on a wednesday, huh? Can i interest you in some tea and scones at mine?" he asks, still smiling ever so sweetly.  
Usually I would say "no" and return to my house to loathe in darkness and let my intrusive thoughts get the best of me until the next person came a knocking,  
but today i decided differently for whatever reason. It may have been his perfect smile, the way he cocked his head ever so slightly to the left or his blissful chuckle as he told me that the scones would of course have jam and cream since they were really just bread buns without, or the fact that I was just in a good mood. Whatever it was i looked up at him and responded simply with a "yes, please", trying desperately to keep my voice monotone but failing.  
As we walk in comfortable silence back to his house a thought crept up through the back of my mind and became louder and louder the closer we got. As soon as i smelt the honeysuckle blooming in his front garden i was certain,  
i think i might fancy my sunshine boy.

**Author's Note:**

> characters: 4'599  
> ok so ehh i didn't proofread and i'm not gonna heeheh what did you think?


End file.
